Mask of Susanoo
Mutant Mask *'''Power Augmentation''': While wearing the mask, Sasuke's mutant powers supplement his Ninja powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Mutants boost their natural abilities by obtaining a genetic mutation, Sasuke's attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his genetic DNA code), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Ninja energy), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the mutation allows Sasuke to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'''Augmented Techniques: '''While wearing the mask, Sasuke's Ninjustu, Genjustu and Taijustu become drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe, sometimes even his chidori turning into a one-hit-kill technique depending on the target. *'''Natural Reach Release:''' While wearing the mask, Sasuke can have his mutation energy surroud him, increseing the length and accuracy of his attacks such as his Fire Releae: Pheonix Immortal fireballs were able to cover the entire range of a moutian, and destroy anything within it's reach within seconds. *'''Enhanced Chakra''': While wearing the mask, the chakra Sasuke possesses becomes even greater than before. It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a demon. In fact, it is so great that Sasuke could fight on par with two other kage-level opponents and thier bodyguards. His spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Bastu's chakra is often called dark and foul; moreso than moast Tailed Beast. His chakra is is a dark blue/blood-red color, and when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and manifest itself in the shape of a hawk. *'''Enhanced Strength''': While using his mutant powers, Sasuke gains a substantial increase in strength. As in his fight with Forfender, he was able to block the destructive force of his strongest Cero, the Ultamite Cero. He has also been shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates, and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. Sasuke has also shown the ability to be able to throw enemies hundreds of times his size; he did so in "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lover" by throwing a mountain-sized green ogre. In the battle against the Noh mask in the manga, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask. *'''Enhanced Speed''': Along with his strength, Sasuke’s speed is greatly enhanced; allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. His attacks become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. As seen in the movie canon, Sasuke can move fast enough that he appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief and indistinct blur and can apparently move fast enough to run over water. *'''Enhanced Endurance''': Apparently, using the mutant form makes him much more pain resistant, Sasuke even states at the beginning of his training that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". *'''Enhanced Durability''': His durability is even more evident throughout fights as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions, as well as shielding Ryusheia from a barrage of diamond dart bullets which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building. Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat his foe, even destroying Xion's most powerful technique. Sasuke physique is capable of taking a lot of damage, more than the average mutant, according to Kabuto. He appears unaffected by severe blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact, and unfazed by the tremendous impact of being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. He also possesses tremendous resistance to sharp weapons; able to withstand attacks that slice through trees. While he can be injured by more powerful demonic and holy weapons, he appears invulnerable to most human ones, able to catch normal arrows out of the air and break steel swords with his bare hands. *'''Enhanced Stamina:''' Sasuke's alreadly high stamina is boosted by wearing the mask it far exceeds human standards. He is shown to be able to run vast distances at extreme speeds with minimal effort, and is often seen complaining about how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in the battle with Xion, when he continued to fight even after being impaled in the stomach. Although he does not like getting hit any more then anyone else does, he sometimes uses, as he puts it, the ability "to take a punch" to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy. *'''Enhanced Regeneration''': When wearing the mask, Sasuke heals far more rapidly than he normaly would, so much so that attacks powerful enough to severely injure him are rarely, if ever, fatal, as they would be to humans if they sustained an equivalent injury. For example, when he was shreded to bits and compleately recovered after half a days worth of resting. *'''Enhanced Senses''': While wearing the mask, AlphaRay's senses become highly developed, and in some ways, appear to be super-demon rather than superhuman. *'''Mutant Combat''': When Sasuke fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. This form also makes Sasuke more ruthless, akin to the battle style of a mutant. Throughout the duration of the mutation, Sasuke has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Mask Form